The Past of Brad Vickers
by Weskie
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Brad Vickers of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team and why and how he got the name 'Chickenheart Vickers? Well here you can look back at his past from the age of 6, to where he was last seen in RE. -Chappie 1 up, more to come-
1. I miss Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, I would be following Wesker around all the time. heheheheehehh. MY WESKIE! PAWS OFF! tackles Wesker Although, I do own Brad's dog, Angel. The name Pewterschmitz is copyright to Seth Green, the creator of 'Family Guy' I couldent remember my doctor's name so I just used Pewterschmitz. lol

_Ittalics_ - thoughts

**The Past of Brad Vickers**

Lightning cracked through the sky in mid October, a small boy stood staring out of a window of his father's apartment. His mother had died a few months ago during a car accident, which he himself had been in. The boy looked over at a sleeping figure on the floor in a medium-sized dog bed, a young Briard lied there, curled up, its shiny black coat glistening off the lightning that was flashing through the sky every now and then. A loud clap of thunder broke the dog out of its slumber, yelping, causing the boy to scream. "Brad? What happened? Are you alright?" came a voice from the main room, a tall figure coming in through the doorway. The boy, now known as Brad, looked over at the person standing in the doorway, "I'm fine dad. Angel just scared me…Do you think moms ok?" questioned Brad while looking at his father. Sure Brad was 7 years old, he turned 7 last month, but he was brave for his age since he met his friends Albert, William, and Barry during the summer. Brad's father didn't say anything, just nod, the look in his eyes saying 'She's ok son…she's ok…' then smiled towards his son. Brad yelped slightly as his dog Angel ran up behind him and scooped him up onto her back, the dog's tail wagging. Brad had to put his arms around the Briard's neck to hang on while the dog pranced down the stairs. Angel might have been only 9 months old, but she was almost her full size and could carry Brad around on her back. The dog then turned the corner into the kitchen and pawed at one of the cupboards, whining. Brad got off Angel's back and opened the cupboard she was pawing at and dragged out the bag of puppy chow, Angel dragging her food bowl over, dropping it at Brad's feet, the dog looked up at Brad, barking, her tail wagging. Brad looked at his dog as he poured the puppy chow into the bowl "hungry girl? Here's dinner for ya!" he told Angel while petting her between her ears while she ate the puppy chow. He got Angel a month or 3 before his mom had died in that fatal car crash.

_Brad had had his arm broken in the car crash as well, but the fate his mother had suffered was worse. She had hit her head on the dashboard, then the seatbelt actually unstrapped and threw her out of the windshield, landing on a metal fence post sticking out of the ground. She was impaled. The thought of remembering that brought tears to Brad's eyes. He tried getting his mother down from the pole, but couldn't. His mother had told him to get help, so he ran to the closest place. Wesker's house. Albert and his sister, Alex, followed Brad where his mother was. They found his mother barely alive so while Alex was helping Brad's mother off the pole, Albert ran back home, grabbed his father's car keys, and took his car. Albert was only 9 at the time and he was somehow able to drive the car back to where Brad and Alex were. By that time, Brad's mother was in an unconscious state. Her wounds were fatal. Albert jumped out of the car, telling Brad to get in the car while he and Alex brought his mother into the car as well. By that time, Brad was crying his heart out into his mother's shoulder. Alex climbed into the passenger seat next to her brother while he put the petal to the metal, the black camaro screaming down the road at 70mph. Luckily all the cops in Raccoon were off duty at the time. The car screeched to a stop in front of the Raccoon Facility Hospital. Brad's mother weakly put a arm around her son "shh…Brad…mommy's going to be ok…shhh…" her words seeming to have a effect on Brad since his crying has calmed down, looking over at his two friends, stammering "I-I-Is…she gonna b-b-be o-o-ok?" questioned the 6-year old, tears still falling down the side of his face. The twins looked at each other, looking back at Brad "She'll be ok Brad…" they said in unison, knowing that they're both wrong. They've seen death before like this, and no one has survived something that they know of by getting speared by a metal rod through the stomach. Alex then looked at her brother, "Albert, stay here. I'm gonna go get help…" then she opened the car door, and got out, running inside. Albert looked back at Brad again, then at his mother, noticing how pale her face was. "Albert…I want to thank you for being Brad's friend…You and his sister are his best friends from what he told me…" choked Brad's mother. Just at that minute, Alex came running back out, dragging a doctor by the sleeve "She's in here! She got hurt in a car crash!" Alex told the doctor as she stopped by the back door and opened it. Brad whined slightly at the sight of the doctor "Is mommy gonna be ok?" questioned Brad. "Who drove you here?" asked the doctor, looking at Brad's mother. Just then, Albert poked his head back, waving slightly "Hi Dr. Pewterschmitz," piped Albert. The doctor looked shocked for a moment, then looked at Brad's mother and checked her pulse. Barely alive. "Brad…I want you to take care of your daddy for me…" whispered his mother into her son's ear "I love you Brad…." And with that last word, her chest fell, never to rise again. Brad stared for a moment, then screamed, tears falling down his face again, hugging his mother's body. The doctor looked at Brad, the look of sorrow on his face "I'm sorry…Want to come inside and call your daddy?" Brad shook his head. "Do you want me to call him for you?" Brad nodded, whining again. Alex looked at Brad again, putting a hand on his shoulder "Dont worry Brad...she'll be watching over you all the time..."_

A/N: Sorry I cut off there. I know most of the chappie was Brad's thoughts, but it was a flashback kinda. Blame my hands for having such a sad death-scene for Brad's mom.I'm thinking on what else to put for Chappie 2. heheheheheheh. It might take a lil while though so please be paitent. Oh, and btw, plz review! bounds off after Wesker WESKIE!

Wesker: meep!  
Brad: stares  
William: stares as well  
Chris: well, better him then me...


	2. Skunks and Snakes are bad!

PAST OF BRAD VICKERS: PART 2

'_Same old days…Same old boring teachers…Same old nightmares…' _Those were a few of the things that were going on in Brad's life in the past few weeks after that thunderstorm. His dog, Angel, had been the same hyperactive puppy she had always been. Sticking her nose in where it shouldn't belong. Just last week a skunk had accidentally sprayed her. So had Brad. Brad was playing with the young briard out in the yard that week when the skunk came into the yard and Angel started barking at it. Meanwhile while Brad was trying to get Angel to leave the skunk alone, the skunk sprayed Angel, and had gotten Brad as well. Luckily, Brad's father had been nice enough to let Brad skip school until the skunk-smell wore off. Angel had the worst of luck in Brad's father's opinion. She had gotten sprayed in the eyes and had to be taken to a vet, meaning Brad would be alone for a while until Angel came back.

Brad sighed, staring out of the window of his room. He _kind of_ missed school, but only a little. He missed being with his friends; he missed the nagging teachers that yelled at every kid who was running down the halls. Heh. Annoying one teacher was fun, but annoying two at the same time was hilarious. His friend Alex, oldest of the Wesker twins, came up with most of the ideas such as putting superglue on their English teacher's chair, causing him to get stuck. Alex had always been known to come up with ideas to make a teacher's life a living hell. Alex's brother, and his friend, William, have always been the two to make the plans for the ideas to succeed. Brad looked over at the door for a moment, then back at the window. He jumped slightly when a bird flew into the window, pulling the widow open and scrambling on top of his bed incase any more birds tried to fly into the window. After a few minutes of waiting, no more _little_ bird flew towards the window, but on what came into the window instead was a shock for poor Brad. You see, there was a tree over Brad's room, and it just so happened to hold a resting snake in it at the time. Well, the snake somehow became uncoiled from the branch and well, you guessed it. _Plop_. Was the only sound Brad heard after the minutes of silence, and since Brad was curious, he looked over at the edge of the window, and screamed. It was like a scream out of a horror movie. There was a snake coiled up on the edge of Brad's window, it's black eyes staring at Brad, never leaving the terrified 6-year old. Brad continued to scream for what seemed to be an hour, but was really just for about 2 minutes. And that little stunt perhaps attracted the attention of every neighbor within a 2 or 3 block radius. Including the normally quiet house of the Birkin's, who's dog began to bark in that oh-so annoying high-pitched bark. Brad finally couldn't take it anymore and looked around the room, then grabbed the nearest thing possible; a baseball bat. Brad then began to hit the reptile over the head with the aluminum bat until the snake was reduced to nothing but a mass of blood and beaten flesh. Only, that caused Brad to scream even louder and run out of his room, screaming at the top of his lungs until he got to the other side of the house where he curled up, hugging his knees. He looked over next to the empty dog bed and choked back a sob, climbing into the medium-sized basket, "I want my daddy…" Came the few words from the young 6-year old.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Poor Brad got sprayed by a skunk, and scared by a snake. What else will happen to this poor 6-year old? Will he ever see 7? Or will he be scared to death? Chappie 3 coming soon. I just gotta type it up


	3. You just gotta put your past behind you

The Past of Brad Vickers – Part 3

Several hours had passed since the snake incident, and Brad was still curled up in the dog bed, reading his father's book on phobias. Since the snake dropped onto the window's edge, Brad had gotten a fear of Snakes, so where else to get the name of the phobia from but a book of phobias? Everyone has a phobia of something, but Brad had more then one. He had a fear of heights, darkness, most wild animals, fear of bees, and now a fear of snakes. Brad had a feeling that those weren't the only things he was afraid of, and that there was more to come that he didn't know about yet. His friend Alex has a fear of paper. Her brother; a fear of mice. He didn't know how Alex exactly got her fear of paper, but had heard countless sister-brother arguments on whether there was a phobia for paper or not. Brad usually just stood wherever he was, watching the two Wesker siblings argue. After a few minutes, Brad set the book next to him in the dog bed, walking over to the couch and climbing onto it to stare out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary. Bus passing by to drop him off, only thing was, he wasn't on. Instead, he caught sight of a kid with blond-tan hair. William stepped out of the bus, a note in his hand, along with a yellow envelope, and several photos. Brad stared for a moment, and then did a double take. Not even hesitating, Brad ran over to the door and unlocked it, peering outside "Will! What're you doing here? My dad could be home any minute!" William cringed slightly, looking at him "That's why I'm here…The principal at school got some bad news and told me to bring this stuff to you since I live only a few houses away…It's bad…Really bad pal…" Brad tilted his head to the side slightly, stepping outside, now starting to feel really, really, nervous "What happened? Did the school blow up?" William shook his head, having to smile at that for a moment "No…Albert wishes though. We were so close to blowing up a toilet though…But Brad, this is something different…" By then, the smile had faded as William adjusted his shirt "Brad, this is really, really bad…." William walked up to Brad, handing Brad the note.

_Bradley Jonathan Vickers  
We are sorry to inform you, but a tragic accident had occurred on the 15th of June. An accident on East 6th Street occurred at 1:27, involving a 3-car pile-up. 2 people dead, 3 injured. Marshall Charles Vickers, 32, was killed instantly. A body of a black dog was found as well, the body cruelly battered. Since you have no living relatives close by, you will be staying with Riley Birkin and his wife, Karen Birkin, along with their son, William Birkin. We wish you the best of luck, and are truly sorry about what had happened._

-Sincerely, 

_Jerry Maki _

Brad stared in horror at the note, looking at William for a moment, then back at the note "D-Daddy…Angel…T-This can't be happening…" William set the envelope down, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder "Brad…I know how you feel…my cousin died from getting beaten up by some jerk…There's gonna be a funeral for your dad on the weekend…maybe mom can take us there…" "I w-want my dad…Why'd he have to die?" William closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed "I don't know…I don't know Brad…" Brad looked at William again, then at the ground "Should I start packing my stuff…?" "I guess since you'll be living with us…" Brad nodded slightly, then disappeared back inside of what was his father's house. William stood there for a few moments, then sat down on the porch, looking up at the sky "Don't worry Mr. Vickers…Mom knows how to handle this kinda stuff…" After several minutes, Brad came out of the door, his father's leather travel bag in his hands "I'm ready Will…" Brad wiped his face off with his sleeve, trying to hide the oncoming tears as Will stood up, "Alright Brad…Let's go…" And with that, Will picked up the envelope and the photos, opening Brad's travel bag, putting them inside, then closing it again "Don't worry about not having a dog either…I have a little Manchester Terrier that's kinda like your Briard. Her name's Daisy. If she barks too much, just tell her to sit, and she'll shut up. She doesn't know what sit is yet since she's just a puppy, but she figures it means be quiet." Brad smiled slightly as he walked down the sidewalk and down the road with his friend "Hopefully she'll be like Angel then."

To be continued!

A/N: I got this chapter done as fast as I could. I wasn't that distracted since I was listening to '100 Scariest Movie Moments' and it had 'The Birds' playing a bit. I based the part off of William losing his cousin off of what happened to me a few years ago when my cousin Dale was killed. Also, for those who don't know what a Manchester Terrier is, just think if a taller Jack Russell Terrier with a longer tail, and black and tan markings of a Doberman or Rotweiler. R&R! **looks around, then Chases after Wesker**


End file.
